Polyphenylene ether resins are excellent in thermal properties, mechanical properties and electric properties, but are difficult to mold, because of their high melt processing temperature and small flowability. Further, polyphenylene ether polymers have excellent resistance to inorganic reagent, such as acid and alkali, however, polyphenylene ether resin is caused to melt or swell by organic solvents, such as acetone, toluene and halogen hydrocarbons, and, is poor in solvent-resistance and oil-resistance. Various approaches to overcoming these problems are proposed.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho. 52-3826, for the purpose of improving molding properties, a resin composition comprising polyphenylene ether resin and aromatic hydrocarbon-formaldehyde resin or the modified resin is described.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho. 52-3827, for the purpose of improving molding properties and impact resistance, a resin composition comprising polyphenylene ether resin and aromatic hydrocarbon-formaldehyde resin or the modified resin, and a rubber-like polymer is described.
However, in these compositions, solvent resistance, oil resistance and impact resistance are not sufficient.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho. 60-11966, for the purpose of improving solvent-resistance, a method of adding a compound which has a specific structure, such as maleic anhydride, maleimide and fumaric acid, to a polyphenylene ether resin and polyamide resin as a compatibilizer and melt-mixing is described.
Further, in Japanese Patent Publication (Toku-Hyo-Sho) No. 61-502195, a method of adding citrate or malic acid to a polyphenylene ether resin and polyamide resin as a compatibilizer and melt-mixing is described.
However, a composition obtained from these methods is not sufficient in impact resistance, and further, a part of the compatiblizer which is added at the melt-mixing is volatilized, thereby not only decreasing the effect of the compatibilizer, but also polluting the working atmosphere due to the strong odor.